Rubber Band
by letgolaughing
Summary: A quick oneshot for a first kiss scenario :)


**Just a fun little oneshot I've had on my iPad for forever :) enjoy! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Regina watched with a smile as she leaned back against Snow's kitchen island and watched Robin touch and examine anything and everything he found caught his attention while they waited for the pregnant princess to arrive. Pillows, photographs, pens, light switches, the exposed brick in the wall, a creak in the floor, anything at all really. She found it amusing to watch him and see what he took time to examine. She was so used to it all herself, she enjoyed seeing someone else try and figure out such different things.

"What...is this?" He asked in fascination as he pulled the beige ring contraption and watched it stretch and then slowly let it back only to find it keep it's size and shape.

Regina's smile grew to show her teeth as he stretched the rubber band, holding it between his thumbs and pointer fingers. "It is a rubber band," she answered with a soft laugh and he studied it as he slowly walked toward her.

"What is it's purpose?"

"Well it does many things," she smiled and outstretched her hand and he placed it in her palm. She shivered at the feel of his fingertips against her skin even though it was just her palm he momentarily touched.

To say she may have a crush on the archer would be an understatement at the very least. She lost the ability to breathe properly when he was close. The air would just not come nor would it leave her lungs. Her eyes were always on him as well. Didn't matter where he was or what he was doing or even what she was doing, her eyes were following his every movement no matter how small. She hated herself for it but she couldn't help it. Ever since she had seen that tattoo it had only gotten worse.

"It's true purpose is to hold things together," she explained as she took his hand in hers so she could lift it between them and started wrapping the band around three of his fingers, "like so."

"Ah," Robin smiled at his bound fingers and tried to separate them only to fail and laugh quietly causing Regina's sweet laughter to reach his ears as well, "what a fascinating device."

"Yes I suppose it is quite an under appreciated item," Regina nodded and smiled.

"What else can it do?" He questioned and moved his hand toward her so she could show him. He couldn't help but smile as her movements faltered and she hesitated to reach forward and touch him. He found it tender and adorable to watch her become flustered. It was nothing huge, it was all mostly subtle hesitations and failures to make her muscles cooperate and that had him smiling all the more. And she couldn't rid herself of her smile either.

"Well," she nodded as she removed the band from his fingers and hooked it across her thumb and middle finger and pulled back one side of the elastic and stepped forward just a little so her back was off the counter and her hand rested lightly against his chest. A playful smile curling her closed lips had his eyes darting happily across her face as he smiled back at her. And then she let the pulled elastic go and snap against his chest and laughed when Robin gasped and jumped away from her with a hand on his chest.

"Ow! What in the world-?!" He huffed and stared at her as she laughed, "what did you do?!"

"They can also be used as weapons," she pursed her lips in a smile and twisted back and forth at the hips playfully as she brought her stretched weaponized rubber band a little higher.

Robin stared at her for a moment before he started to laugh and she brought the tip of her tongue between her teeth and laughed with him, "give me that!" He laughed and lunged at her with a laugh and she stepped back against the counter and lifted her arm up and reached back so he couldn't get it despite him reaching for it. He stayed consciously aware not to pin her too hard against the island.

"No," she grinned with a laugh and adjusted her balance beneath him.

"Surrender the rubber band or I shall have to use it against you," he threatened through a grin and she grinned back at him for a moment before she moved quickly and stung him with the band once again on his chest, "ow! That hurts!" He laughed and tried to take it from her.

"No!" Regina laughed as he tried to get at her hands to pry her fingers open. Quickly she stretched it back on her thumb and shot it across the room, laughing a little more when Robin stopped and watched it go.

"...it flies as well?"

"When given a little push, yes it can fly," she laughed and nodded while he kept his head turned in the direction she shot the elastic in.

"Huh..."

Her quiet laughter stopped when he dropped forward a little and braced his weight with his hands on the counter on either side of her next to her own hands holding the edge of the counter. Her breath caught in her chest at his close proximity and she fought the desire to clear her throat by swallowing anxiously instead as her grip tightened around the counter.

His scent overwhelmed her senses as his front touched her own and the fronts of their legs were pressed together. She knew for a fact that he didn't quite realize how close he was to her as he was caught up in his own thoughts on the rubber band. Her heart had jumped in to her throat and was beating out of control and she could feel her arms and legs start to weaken and felt her nerves start to go haywire, threatening the shaking of her hands. So she gripped the countertop tighter and tried to remember how to breathe.

Satisfied for now with the rubber band, Robin straightened his neck and found Regina much closer than he had believed her to be. Only then did he realize he had her pinned rather firmly between himself and the counter and only then did he succumb to the change in the atmosphere around them. Flighty dark eyes moved back and forth between his as he looked over her face. Her lips were parted ever so slightly but her jaw was closed.

Slowly he skimmed one hand over hers and trailed it lightly up her arm on his path to her face. Starting at her chin he traced his finger along her jaw and up to her temple before he tucked her hair behind her ear all the while she remained quiet and still while her dark eyes kept their focus on his face. Such a beautiful woman.

"Kiss me," she whispered only loud enough for him to hear and her heart stopped for a moment in her chest at the words that left her mouth without her permission. However with hardly a moment's pause, Robin lowered his head the remaining few inches and her eyes watched him nervously as she leaned back merely a fraction before she allowed her eyes to flutter closed as his nose brushed her cheek and his lips closed over hers. She let out a sigh against his mouth when they opened their mouths only to close around one another's again and she felt herself quickly, oh so quickly, melting in to him and giving him her heart.

Slowly she pried her fingers from the edge of the countertop and slid them up his chest and to his neck where she took fistfuls of the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him a little closer to her. She shivered in delight as she kissed him and he took a partial step closer so there was truly no air between them. The kiss was slow and burning with passion. A passion that intensified the very moment she granted Robin's polite request to deepen the kiss.

She lost it at the feel of his smooth tongue against her own. She moaned against his mouth and let go of his jacket so she could move her hands higher and rake her fingers through his hair as his hands pulled her in to him by her hips. Her fingers took handfuls of his hair as she pulled herself up higher and pulled him down lower so she could get as much of him as possible. He felt so good.

Snow walked in to her home without a word and with Emma, Henry, and Charming in tow but stopped dead in her tracks when she laid eyes on Regina and Robin. Before she knew it she was grinning like a fool and Robin was looping a tight arm around Regina's lower back to hold her firmly against him while his other was raised to push through her hair and take a good grip just as both of Regina's had done in his. It was a mess of hands and mouths and Snow exaggerated the sound of clearing her throat as she tossed her keys on to the table with a grin still plastered on her face when Robin and Regina quickly broke their heated kiss and stepped away from one another.

Snow's grin grew impossibly bigger as Regina pivoted a partial step so her back was no longer against the island and was now facing her. Regina kept her eyes down and she pushed a hand through her hair and licked her lips before clearing her throat. Robin kept his eyes down as well but he was smiling an open smile as he rubbed his fingers and thumb over either side of his jaw. "You two kids having fun?" Snow teased as she walked further in to her home and Robin started laughing quietly to himself while Regina ran her tongue over her teeth under her lip, the both of them keeping their heads down.

"Yes," Robin laughed in to his hand and met Regina's eye when she looked at him sideways with a bit back grin.

"You totally owe me fifty bucks," Emma laughed at David and he laughed back.

"Excuse me?" Regina knitted her brow together with a small confused laugh under her breath as she looked between David and Emma.

"I told him you and Robin were going to get together and he didn't believe me," Emma shrugged and Snow shook her head with a roll of her eyes while David pulled out his wallet, "he owes me fifty bucks now," she outstretched her arm and David slapped a few bills in her hand that she took with a rock of her head, "thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed as he shook his head.

At Regina's near appalled expression Emma laughed, "what! You've been watching him with those big ol' lovesick puppy dog eyes for a good week and a half now, Madame Mayor," she grinned as she rocked her head forward and Regina opened her mouth with a halfheartedly insulted scoff.

"I have not!"

"You sort of have," Henry nodded in agreement with Emma and the mayor looked at him in disbelief.

"Face it, Regina, you've become much easier to read over your years here," Emma teased with a laugh through her teeth and Regina huffed out a laugh and put her hands on her hips.

"I have not!"


End file.
